


Brothers Must Annoy

by ohhellnowhy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom!Sam, Drunk confessions, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Panties, Panties as gags, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Table Sex, Wall Sex, revenge fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnowhy/pseuds/ohhellnowhy
Summary: Dean and Cas finally get together, but their incessant love making is starting to get annoying. So, the reader and Sam get their own back...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 51





	Brothers Must Annoy

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first smuts. Constructive criticism, anyone? Please be nice...

After years of dancing around feelings, longing stares and denial, one night of alcohol finally got Dean to confess his feelings to Castiel. They were in a dingy bar in some mildly interesting town, with Sam and (Y/N) gone to some small museum and taking a little walk after. Dean had consumed unbelievable amounts of beer and whiskey, and was tired of being alone that night, after a ghoul hunt. He didn’t seem to be in the mood for sex (which was pretty surprising ‘cos, ya know, Dean) so called on Cas instead. He prayed to him, and they talked for a while about literally anything, before Dean got so drunk Cas had to take him back to their motel room. The angel drove, knowing Dean would be devastated if he had left his Baby, and all the time Dean was slurring little compliments and confessions. “Yyy-yyou’re too good f’r me, Cassie.” 

“Real hot. ‘M always denyin’ how good you look...but not now.”

“Aw, Cas, I really wish y’d love me. D’ya know I loooove you? Y’re so great Cas.”

Although Cas had tried to throw the previous comments off as just random, drunken thoughts, he couldn’t shake off that last one. It bugged him for a while, before he decided to ask Dean in the morning, when he was more sober.

He kept that promise to himself, asking Dean after he had got the worst of his hangover done with. “Dean.”

“Cas?”

“You said some things last night, in your drunken stupor, and I wanted to confirm if what you said was true.” A million thoughts raced through Dean’s head, thinking what he could’ve confessed. “Shoot.” Cas pondered the term before coming to the conclusion it was one of those human conversational cues he didn’t understand and continuing. “You said last night that you...loved me. What, specifically, did you mean by that?” Dean’s face had immediately become flushed, stuttering out a lie about him being drunk and it just being a bro thing. “Dean. I can tell when you’re lying.” Cas stated. Dean’s brain just went ‘Fuck It’ and spilled the truth. “Okay, Cas, I like you. A lot. More than friends. A-and it scares me ‘cos I barely ever feel like this about people, and they always seem to leave me. I don’t want you to leave, Cas. I don’t want to scare you off or make it so I’m the reason you’re dead.” His little rant left him even more flustered, but Cas’ response made it all better. “Oh Dean. Have you ever considered I feel the same way?” The hunter smiled in relief and stalked forward to smash their lips together. He pulled their hips and bodies together, just wanting to be together. The hot and heavy makeout session soon escalated to dry humping each other desperately. So many sighs, hands everywhere, before they finally shed their clothes.

What the pair didn’t know was that after Sam had gone out to get some breakfast, he came back to hear Cas’ enquiry about Dean’s comment. At this, he quickly knocked on (Y/N)’s adjacent motel room to inform her quietly on what he was hearing. The two pressed their ear up to the cracks of the door, curious as to what would happen. They heard Cas’ confession and the kissing sounds and immediately backed away from the door. They’d heard enough and retreated into (Y/N)’s room, immediately gossiping and gushing over the new couple. They were so happy for them, talking endlessly over the breakfast Sam had purchased. Small moans could be heard from room next to them if they were completely silent and listened intently. But they soon escalated, and comments of “Shit, Cas,” and “Yes, Dean.” could be heard quite well. All of a sudden they got louder and louder, obscene moans being torn from their throats and a sudden “FUCK, YES CAS!” was yelled, distinctly Dean’s voice. Sam’s face immediately scrunched up in disgust as he heard his brother’s screams of pleasure. “Ew. I don’t think I ever want to hear that again.” (Y/N) was just as displeased.

Unfortunately for them, that wouldn’t be the last time they’d hear such things.

Dean and Cas were constantly at it like bunnies, doing anything anywhere. Too many times had (Y/N) or Sam entered the kitchen or the library to Dean sucking Cas’ dick, or with Cas’ hands down Dean’s pants. The worst was when they were actually having sex in the bedroom - one would think the bunker walls were soundproof enough to prevent any sounds from leaving Dean’s room - one would be wrong. They could be heard throughout the whole bunker, Dean’s cries of “Cas, PLEASE!” or the angel’s unholy grunts and dirty moans.

Sam and (Y/N) knew they couldn’t really stop the two having sex, so maybe they could give them a taste of their own medicine in the dirtiest way possible.

It was (Y/N) who first suggested the idea. The two remaining single hunters would get all over each other whenever Cas and Dean weren’t at it or whenever they weren’t around. One relatively quiet day, when they were all just researching, Cas and Dean decided to go grocery shopping. That was when they decided to put the plan into action.

“You sure about this? “ Questioned Sam, double checking this would all be alright. “I’m sure, Sam. Are you?”

1st Person POV

He nodded in return before softly cupping my face with one hand and pushing his lips gently onto mine. The kiss started out sweet and sensual like that, but quickly became more aggressive and enthusiastic. Sam was being rough and I loved it. He bit my bottom lip and slipped his tongue in, moving it against mine and thrusting his hips closer to mine simultaneously. My arms wrapped around his neck so we could gain as much contact as possible, before he lifted me off the ground with ease. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, thrusting my hips further to meet his groin involuntarily. That brought out a moan as he set me down on the library table, unfortunately tore his lips away from mine and started shedding my clothes. I followed suit, trying to get his off as well. Unbuttoning his flannel after he pushed my t-shirt off me, Sam started kissing my neck. From down underneath my ears all the way to my throat and round to the other side of my neck, he nipped and sucked at the skin until he found the spot that made me moan. 

“Fuck, Sam.” I let out softly at him practically abusing that one spot and surely giving me a bruise. I carried on taking Sam’s clothes off, shedding him of the flannel and his undershirt to reveal an absolute Greek-God like body. Forget the Hemsworths or David Beckham, I was all for Sam Fucking Winchester. The anti possession tattoo stood out like a wondrous war scar on his chest, along with remnants of other actual scars. It was clear I was ogling him, and it was clear he was ogling me as I, too, was shirtless, but with a black lace bra. I stood up to remove my jeans, and Sam did the same but not before grabbing the condom out of his pocket and chucking it on the library table first. Once we were down to our underwear, Sam brought me in for a passionate kiss again. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” He stated, grinding his crotch onto me so I could feel his hard-on through his underwear. Oh, fuck, he was big. I licked and kissed at his tattoo, whilst he unclipped my bra and threw it into the bookshelves somewhere. 

Then, he kissed his way around my breasts, all down my stomach and eventually down to my crotch. Sam gave light kisses on the inside of my thighs and all around my panties, but never actually going where I needed him to be. “Ugh, Sam, please!” I begged, grinding down to get some sort of friction. He smirked up devilishly at me, slowly removing my panties. When they slipped off, he leaned up and whispered in my ear. “You gonna be a good girl and not make any noise yet? Or will I have to gag you with these?” I shuddered at his proposition, realising how dominant he actually was. “You might have to gag me. Don’t think I can stop myself when I’m around you.” A pleased smirk came to his face as the panties were slipped into my mouth and Sam smugly motioned for me to sit on the table. 

He crouched down, his face tortuously close to my pussy, and spread my legs. At first, he tested the waters by dipping one finger into my heat. I moaned gently at the relief of finally being touched by someone other than myself as he worked his finger in and out, going in further each time. He soon added another finger, stretching me out, making my walls clench slightly. Sam picked up the pace, fingering me faster and bringing me so close to the edge. His thumb flicked over my clit, making me moan obscenely into the fabric, before attaching his mouth to my clit and sucking it hard and fast. The orgasm hit me so suddenly. I clenched even more around Sam’s digits as I panted heavily into the panties, biting down on the ruined fabric to stop myself from moaning - unsuccessfully, mind you, as content groans slipped through regardless.

Sam stood back up, lust clearly overtaking his eyes. He removed my panties from my mouth and kissed me, hot and heavy - one hand laced in my hair and pulling me tight to his lips, his tongue darting all around my mouth, and the other around my waist, pulling us together and gripping so hard it would leave bruises. His erection was blatantly obvious as he ground down into me. My right hand trailed all the way down his toned chest to slip into his boxers and grab his cock. I heard a small grunt slip out of him and into my mouth as I started slowly stroking him. With my other hand, I tugged down his boxers to get better access, and I also pushed him down onto one of the chairs at the library table. Once the boxers were off and flung somewhere with my bra, I properly started to tease him. With one hand, my thumb flicked over the head whilst the other started teasing him relentlessly. Drawing some moans out of him, I kept never giving him quite what he wanted; only kissing gently near the tip, sensually stroking him - until Sam had had enough and gripped my hair and forced my mouth onto his cock (not that I was complaining). The hair-pulling showcased that he could get what he wanted, and whenever, and actually made me moan right onto his dick - giving him a surprising amount of pleasure simultaneously. Jesus, he was big - very in proportion with the rest of him - and it was difficult to take him all, so I just took what couldn’t fit into my hand. “Ah, fuck, (Y/N), so good for me. Sweet-” He was cut off with the loudest groan yet as I flicked my tongue over his slit and sucked even harder. Looking up, I saw Sam attempting to compose himself so he could try and form some coherent sentences. “Jeez, baby, so good for me. Reckon you could take me all the way one day? Let me fuck your throat?” I groaned, too turned on at the thought. “Bet you’re wet again. Can’t wait to have me fillin’ you up.” Sam’s dirty talk was magnificent, and I was sure it could get even better. But before I could get him off, he tugged my head back off him. He sighed frustratedly at himself, but knowing it would be worth it. I stood back up and ran a hand through my tousled hair as Sam rolled the condom onto him.

Sam kissed me again, but this time it seemed to be more loving - his arms wrapped around me and ran across my back. He suddenly pulled away and stepped back. “Look, I know this is a bad time, and I probably should’ve said this before, but I do genuinely like you, (Y/N) - a lot. Maybe we can go on a date after this? I’m sorry, I know my timing is terrible. An-and you still want to do this? Right? I’m not being too-” I immediately cut him off with a kiss. “Sam, I’d love that. I’m glad you feel the same way. And this is great, Sam, honestly. I’d have said something by now if it wasn’t.” He smiled down at me (damn his tallness) before capturing my lips again with his, this time a lot more hungry and demanding. His tongue pushed his way into my mouth, his hands now down at my waist and softly grabbing my ass. Then, he told me to jump and I clung to him like my life depended on it. Sam span us around and walked us over to the bookshelves, slamming me against them and kissing and sucking at my neck again. God, that made me moan. There was just something about neck kisses that were so intoxicating. 

Sam then started slowly grinding up to me, his cock rubbing against my clit and through my slick tortuously. Kissing up from my breast all the way up to my ear, he gently bit my ear lobe before whispering lowly in my ear. “You’ve gotta be a good little girl for me, (Y/N). You’re gonna keep quiet until I say you can make a noise. If you don’t, there’ll be consequences. Got it?” I almost let out a moan at his smooth, eerily calm voice alone. I nodded my head in agreement. “Oh, and also, you can’t cum unless I tell you to.” I sighed in frustration as quietly as I could in response. Sam kissed along my jaw before resting his forehead against mine and guiding his cock slowly into my pussy. He groaned as he entered, stopping occasionally to make sure I was fine. When he’d almost completely bottomed out, Sam pulled out a bit before thrusting back in languidly. He clearly enjoyed himself from the blissful look on his face and the drawn out groans he was vocalising.

Sam repositioned us against the bookshelves slightly, and drew out almost completely before slamming back in with so much vigor that I cried out a “FUCK!” that I just couldn’t conceal. I immediately put my hand to my mouth, just in case anything else slipped out, as Sam bottomed out and groaned deeply again. Once he was fully seated inside of me (which seemed like a miracle, considering how large he was), he brought his mouth to my ear and started whispering sensually again. “Tsk, tsk, (Y/N). Didn’t I tell you to be quiet? Naughty girl.” He spanked my ass swiftly in response, just once, but I had to try hard to keep my mouth shut for that. Fuck, he was so rough and passionate and I loved it. Sam then slipped two fingers into my mouth, commenting: “Maybe this’ll keep you quiet.” Then, finally, he started moving in me. Languidly pulling out and pushing in, I felt so full. I knew if I wasn’t careful I’d start making the most obscene noises, so instead I busied my mouth with sucking Sam’s digits. I ran my tongue over the pads of his fingers, hollowing my cheeks slightly, simultaneously grinding down to meet Sam’s thrusts, chasing my release desperately. 

Disappointingly, Sam started to slow down his thrusts more. I whined in desperation, before Sam took out his fingers and shushed me with another sharp spank. “I wanna bend you over that table and fuck you so hard. I’ve wanted to for a long time. So, here’s the deal - we do that and you can make as much noise as you want, right? Don’t hold anything back.” I clenched around him simply at this thought and nodded too enthusiastically.

Sam slipped out of me with a groan and let me down, leading me over to the table and letting me get comfortable. Once I was bent forward, my legs spread wide, he gently threaded a hand into my hair and imitated my position on top of me. “Are you ready? I’m not going to be gentle, by the way. But just say the word and I’ll stop.” His lingering presence alone was all but teasing. Sam was so close - his chest pressed against my back, his lips right against my ear, his cock up against my ass. “Yes, Sam, please, just fuck me.” The lust was obvious in my voice. The hand in my hair left momentarily to trail down to my hips, while Sam pushed his cock into my throbbing heat. The other hand came up to my hair to tug at it again, which made me groan and pull my head up. “Remember. Don’t hold back.” Sam slammed into me, practically splitting me open with his cock. I moaned obscenely as he thrusted hard and fast, groaning and gripping my hair tightly all the while. He was rough and being quite domineering - it was hot, and I was into it more than I should’ve been. But in that moment nothing else mattered other than Sam - Sam’s hand tugging at my hair, signalling he’s in control; Sam’s hand gripping at my waist, tugging me towards him with every thrust he makes; Sam’s cock, filling me up wonderfully and pressing into me in all the right places. I was so lost in it all that only smaller sounds were being drawn from me - quieter moans and more feeble groans. Sam noticed and slapped my ass to elicit a quick yelp that was also half a moan. “I said not to hold back.” 

“You’re just using that as an excuse to get a bit kinky.” I commented, smirking knowingly. “Yeah. So? I know you like it. I can feel you clench around me every time I spank you.” To emphasise this, he thrust very hard into me at the same time he slapped my butt,harder than the rest of the times he had, causing a groan to be ripped from my throat and my walls to clench down even more on his cock. “See?” Even though I couldn’t see Sam, I could certainly envision him having that one smug, sexy smirk on his face. 

He must have been getting close, as he picked up the pace tremendously. God, that man had stamina. It shouldn’t have been a surprise though - he was fit - physically, not just in terms of attraction. “Ah, fuck, (Y/N), so good for me...so beautiful, all spread out for me like this...” His hand that was on my waist started trailing down to my crotch, rubbing over my hip bones before stopping at my clit. “Baby, when I tell you to cum, you gotta, okay? I know you’re close. I can feel you.” He was right - the pleasure was building more rapidly now, and with Sam rubbing my clit I was bound to snap soon. 

He took away the hand from my hair, gripping my waist and pulling me closer to him, my ass now flush against his crotch. I pushed my ass back more to meet Sam’s hard thrusts, but he was doing a better job at keeping and setting the pace. His fingers massaged my clit and drew moans from me left right and centre. I was so close - so wound up as he was hitting my sweet spot over and over from the new angle- I just needed that extra push from Sam. “C’mon, baby. You gonna be a good little girl and cum for me?” He encouraged. “Yes, Sam, please- fuck- please let me cum.” I begged. “Sorry, I didn’t think I caught that.” 

“Ugh, Sam, please, PLEASE! FUCK, I-I’m gonna-”

“Go on, baby. Cum for me.” I moaned almost pornographically as my hips thrusted up into him, desperate for the friction. I heard a long groan fall from his lips as well as he stilled deep inside me. 

There were a few moments of silence where we stood and just caught out breaths. “Fuck, that was amazing.” Sam commented, slipping out of me and sitting down on the library chair I’d previously sucked him off in. He pulled me down onto his lap just to hold me for a bit as well. 

Suddenly, the big bunker door opened and Sam and I scrambled to get some clothes. I found my bra and his boxers and we chucked them on quickly. Sam stayed shirtless, to annoy Dean, but hopped back into his jeans. My panties were ruined so I just left them and shoved on Sam’s flannel and my own jeans. Sam winked mischievously at me as he slipped my ruined underwear into the pocket of his pants.

3rd Person POV

Dean and Cas came down the stairs, Cas carrying most of the shopping bags and immediately putting them in the kitchen. Dean took a glance at his shirtless brother, his flustered friend, the undershirt they’d both forgotten about and the messy library table ad chairs and scrunched up his nose in disgust. “Dude. The library. Really?” 

“Hey, you and Cas have no qualms with doing it.”

“Yeah, but that’s different.”

“How is it, Dean?” (Y/N) shot back. “Me and Sam have walked in on you two doing dodgy shit in places we all use. How is it different?” The elder Winchester had nothing to say about this, simply blushing and going to help Cas in the kitchen. “Consider this payback!” Sam shouted at him.

They chuckled slightly. Sam looked at her, his hair a little out of control and sweat glistening on his chest. “Round 2 in the shower?”

“Hell yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp,there it is! Once again, any constructive criticism is thanked, and I’m maybe thinking of a part 2? I’ve got a couple of ideas (more Destiel?) but I’m not entirely sure. Any thoughts or ideas are welcome!


End file.
